


Minerva's Day Out

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva takes a day off and does what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of my final contribution to minerva fest on LJ. One of my favorite HP fests which, unfortunately, after five lovely years, has now come to an end. I had a feeling that might be the case, since so many long running fests are ending, so I wanted to go out with a bang.
> 
> Minerva fest is a prompt-based fest, so when I claimed my prompt, I decided to go all out with it and do a series of drawings to tell my story instead of just one. This is the result. Pencil on Paper
> 
> Prompt #35: Minerva has a day off, and spends it doing exactly what pleases her most. What does she do? Where does she go? Does she spend it alone, with friends, a little of both?

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%201_zps2swwijoh.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%202_zpsggklzoyt.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%203_zpskvg0zucw.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%204_zpsd5lh5aoz.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%205_zpstsk3mmwf.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/MDO%206a_zpswbm4g16q.jpg.html)


End file.
